Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Preserving the privacy of information continues to be a major challenge to users of electronic devices. Various individuals in the electronics marketplace such as product engineers, architects, designers, and manufactures continue to face obstacles for delivering of robust solutions to protect private information. Yet, strong consumer demands for improving connectivity, enabling higher data rates, and adding more flexibility to existing designs continue to grow. As such, the priority for protecting private information tends lag behind such stronger consumer demands.
Meanwhile, users of electronic devices increasingly continue to exchange information abundantly through Internet services, possibly by installing multiple applications and freely communicating with other devices. Thus, such Internet services, applications, and other devices are increasingly opening the gateways for accessing private information, possibly belonging to numerous users. In particular, private information such PIN numbers, passwords, financial records, and/or important information may be made available to other entities.